Lost in a Galaxy Far Away
by Kyosanim
Summary: This story is about what happens when the USS Enterprise ends in a galaxy far away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own both Star Trek and Star Wars, both are not my property but property of its rightful owners. This story is for entertainment purpose only. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been or will be received.

For Star Trek only TOS material counts and For Star Wars only material from the movies also count. All other sources from both franchises are excluded.

Author: kyosanim

Beta: I will put it later or not, depends on my beta wish

**_LOST__ IN A GALAXY FAR AWAY_**

**Chapter 1**

_Space... the Final Frontier; these are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its 5-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before._

_**Captain's Log, Stardate 5943.7. While on route to Delta IV carrying a cargo of medical equipment, a massive gravimetric wave knocked the Enterprise out of warp. The following analysis pointed the origin of the disturbance only 1.2 light years from our current position. Since our estimated arrival to Delta IV is well ahead of schedule, I decided an investigation was in order.**_

**Some time later… just after having reached the possible point of origin of where the earlier felt gravimetric wave emanated.**

"Anything on the sensors Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

Without moving is eyes from the many instruments that crowd his science station Spock replied. "According to the sensors, the source of the event is 100 kilometers ahead, Captain."

"All engines full stop." Kirk ordered. Then after several moments of staring at the viewscreen the captain of the Enterprise voiced. "I'm not seeing anything out there, Mr. Spock."

"None the less, what caused the disturbance is there, Captain. The sensors don't lie."

But before Kirk could answer, a colossal eruption of energy from a now visible tear in space occurred, causing the Federation Starship to rock as hard as leafs do when in the middle of hurricanes, throwing crewman all over the place. Holding hard on his seat so not to fall, Kirk immediately Yelled.

"ALL DECKS ALERT! Deflectors full power. Mr. Sulu, get's the hell out of here, full impulse astern now!"

Also holding hard on the helm station, Hikaru Sulu was trying his best to comply with the captain's orders, but to no avail.

"What's happening, Mr. Sulu, we seem to be closer to that thing not further." Kirk stated.

"Is that thing, is pulling us in. The impulse engines are already at the red line but it's of no use, Captain!"

"Can we go to warp Mr. Sulu?" Kirk asked.

A few seconds later Sulu replied. "Negative Captain, It's impossible to form a stable warp field."

Now the Enterprise's viewscreen was completely filled with the image of the anomaly and getting closer and closer by the second. But in the outside, was where the true size of the anomaly was really shown, completely dwarfing the Federation Starship by comparison.

"Kirk to all decks CONDITION RED. Hold on!"

If an outside observer now could see the current events, had just witness the Federation Starship despite all its efforts disappearing inside the tear in space, sucked as easily as a powerful vacuum cleaner sucks a speck of dust. Now inside the anomaly, the forces to which the Enterprise got subject increased so greatly it seemed that at any second could be ripped to pieces.

Then as fast it got sucked in, somewhere else, the Enterprise got spit out at a speed near the one of the light. Inside the Federation Starship, smoke, small fires, moans, and bodies lying around, were everywhere.

Having pulled himself to his seat, Kirk looked around, and through the viewscreen noticed they were no longer inside the anomaly but back to normal space.

"Kirk to all stations, Report... And stop that damn noise!"

Seconds later the red alert was turned off.

"We are dead stop now, Captain." Sulu reported.

"All decks reporting, Captain." Uhura announced. "Eighteen casualties, three in critical condition, decks four through seven reports several breaches but under control, deck ten and eleven were evacuated, engineering reports a small radiation leak under control and warp engines offline, Mr. Scott says the dilithium crystals need to be realigned. All other decks report green and only minor injuries."

"Thanks Lieutenant. Mr. Spock, what can you tell us?" Kirk inquired his first officer.

"All external sensors are not responsive Captain, certainly due the energies they have undergone. I'm doing a reset as we speak, that should be enough to get the sensors operational again. There… In moments we should began getting data."

"Good, I want to know what happen and where the hell we are." The captain stated.

As minutes painfully passed, the anxiety of all on the bridge increased exponentially. Then shortly after data start coming in.

"Well Mr. Spock what are the news?"

"The news aren't good I'm afraid, Captain." The science officer replied. "I'm not able to establish a correlation between any stars and our charts."

"How can that be possible Mr. Spock? Aren't the sensors working correctly?"

"All sensors are fully operational, Captain. The logical answer must be that we no longer are in the Milky Way."

That sentence hit all in the bridge like a sledgehammer usually hits an anvil... hard, very hard.

_**Captain's Log, supplemental. Seven hours have passed since we got sucked through a spatial anomaly and arrived on some unknown Galaxy. The anomaly responsible for our predicament also exists in this end, but after several hours of studying it, our science officer came to the conclusion that in this Galaxy, the anomaly isn't as active. So, for to be possible we go home, an artificial infusion of energy on the anomaly will have to be done. Unfortunately, Mr. Spock calculated that not all the antimatter we have aboard will be sufficient for such a task. The Enterprise is now in full readiness. So our search for energy that can get us home begins.**_

"Where do you suggest that we start our search Mr. Spock?"

I have located a possible habitable system twenty light years from our current position, Captain.

"Do you think that that system will have what we need?"

"From a statistically point is doubtful Captain. But certainly any inhabitants that we encounter may be able to assist us."

"As always, your logic is flawless Mr. Spock." Kirk beamed.

And after raising an eyebrow, Spock stated. "Thank you, Captain. I always try my best."

"Mr. Chekov, plot in a course."

"Aye, Keptin."

"Mr. Sulu, engage warp six when ready. Let's go where no man has gone before."

"Yes Captain, ready and engaging now!"

Several hours later, a yellow planet surrounded by three moons became visible in the Enterprise viewscreen.

"What can you tell us about that planet, Mr. Spock? It doesn't seem be very hospitable."

"Indeed it isn't Captain. Over ninety percent of the planet surface is a barren desert. However I'm detecting plenty of small settlements all over the place, one in particular is quite large when compared with the rest."

"Is there any signs of advanced technology below?"

"Indeed there is, Captain." I'm detecting numerous fusion reactors down there, and as we speak, a massive vessel is orbiting the planet

"Put it in the viewscreen." Kirk commanded, and shortly after a white wedged-shape ship was seen.

"What can you tell me about that vessel?"

"It has 1.6 kilometers in length, appears to be fusion powered by a reactor that seems occupy more than half its internal volume and bristles with armament. A grand total of 135 individual weapons spread through 98 emplacements.

"Great Russia, that Wessel is a monster!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Fusion powered? How in blazes can any fusion reactor power a thing like that?" An astonished Scotty blurb out.

"Unknown Mr. Scott, I'm unable to determine what fuel it uses, but that it is fusion powered is undeniable." Spock reaffirmed the validity of his scans.

"Let's try stay as far from them as possible then. Mr. Sulu put us in a standard orbit but preferably opposed to that thing."

"Yes Captain." The helmsman replied.

Mr. Spock, Doctor, come with me. It's time to meet the locals. Mr. Scott you have the command."

**Minutes later at the transporter room.**

"Crewman, transport us to the more secluded area you can find, for now is better that our arrival goes as unannounced as possible."

"Yes captain." The crewman replied.

Seconds later, three figures materialized in a dark and dusty alley. Immediately Spock picked up his tricorder and began scanning the surrounding area.

"Fascinating, all the constructions are extremely basic, but advanced technologies are everywhere, as well as an astonishing number of different races." And as Spock finish mentioning those words, a hovering vehicle carrying two short green aliens, passed by them.

"Look at all those different aliens, Jim. Not even on Risa on rush hour you can see such a diversity of beings. This town resembles a lot the flea markets on Cyrilia V"

"Let's hope then it aren't also as dangerous as the Flea Markets of Cyrilia V, Bones." Kirk held.

As the trio walked through the ample and dusty main street, a myriad of suspicious looks fell upon them.

"I guess we aren't passing as inconspicuous as we hoped Jim. Compared with the colorless clothes that everybody uses, our uniforms stand out like a lighthouse in a dark night."

"Yes Bones; we're drawing too much attention to my taste too."

Drawing and then with a wrist movement flipping its communicator cover, Kirk proceed to contact the Enterprise.

_"Enterprise here, Captain."_ Scotty acknowledged.

"Prepare to beam down three cloaks on my command Mr. Scott."

_"Cloaks?"_ Scotty's voice coming from the communicator inquired.

"Yes cloaks, Mr. Scott, as in shrouds, robes, or mantles... of a neutral color preferably."

_"Aye, Captain, I'll send them immediately. But don't mind if I ask, are you cold"_

"No Mr. Scott we are not cold. We'll tell you the reason later, Kirk out." Kirk signed off with a smirk.

Then as discreetly as possible, the trio headed to a spot devoided of public where the beamed additional garments were dressed. Moments later, now fully blended with the locals, they resumed their recon.

"Now that we are doing an efficient job in mingle, what questions you think we should ask the local inhabitants, Captain?"

"Damn it Spock, we are in a distant Galaxy, seeing things and races no one of our Galaxy ever saw and probably never will. Can't you appreciate the moment for some time before thinking in the mission?"

"Your passion for the unknown is lovable Doctor, but our priority must be returning to our own Galaxy."

"Gentlemen, please! Both have a valid point. I'm certain that while trying to get home, we also can do some exploring, so please stop bickering. Now Mr. Spock, answering your question of what to ask the inhabitants; when in a new place, the best way to know our surroundings is going to the local bar. I'm certain this place must have one too."

"And how should we proceed to locate such establishment Captain?" Spock inquired, Himself having no idea how to accomplish that task.

"It's easy Spock." Kirk then addressed a small blue alien flying several centimeters above the ground. "Hey... Mister, can you tell me where the local bar is?"

At first the being thought about dismiss the annoying human, but the day had been good to him and he was in a good mood so he decided to reply. "You mean Mos Eisley's cantina don't you?"

"That serves too." Kirk stated.

"Go about hundred meters in this direction, turn right, walk a couple more meters and you will see the sign saying cantina on the left. "The blue alien pointed"

"Thanks Mister... much obliged." Kirk then looked to Spock and McCoy. "You see, easy as pie."

After following the blue alien instructions, they reach what looked like the mentioned Mos Eisley's cantina.

"Ok, let's go, and be careful. Bars aren't only a good place to meet the locals and get information but are also a magnet to bad elements and I don't think this galaxy or this cantina, are an exception."

As the trio enters the smoke-filled cantina, the murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures at the long metallic bar. At first the sight is shocking. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks.

"My God Jim, this is, this is... I'm lost at words." A perplexed Doctor mumbled.

"I never thought see the day where words failed you doctor." Spock retorted.

"Is that a joke Spock?" McCoy interjected.

"Hardly Doctor, we Vulcans don't tell jokes." An offended Spock replied.

"But you are half Vulcan and half Human and Humans do tell jokes, isn't it Spock?"

"I assure you Doctor, if I was telling a joke, I would know."

"Sure you would Spock, that I have no doubt." McCoy smiled.

"You guys try to mingle and open your eyes; I'm going to the bar where the action usually is." Kirk Stated.

Having reached the metallic bar, Kirk waited for the right timing to make some small talk. But before he had the chance to do so, a large Creature give him a rough shove saying something so utterly incompressible that not even the universal translator was able to decipher. Not being a man to back down even to a larger foe, without blink Kirk looked the creature in the eyes, but before e could say anything a heavily disfigured human start poking him in the shoulder and said. "He doesn't like you

"Since I do not like him that much either I guess that makes us even" Kirk replied.

Having notice the altercation Spock immediately moved himself to a favorable position.

The disfigured human meanwhile continued provoking Kirk. "I don't like you either."

"And that should bother me because?" Kirk retort.

Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems.

"Is that supposed frighten me? At least two Empires would like nothing more than have my head as a trophy. About systems that want me dead, I lost count, and I'm not even going to mention several powerful beings."

Now the disfigured human was really fuming and spited. "I'm going to kill you then!" and then grabbed Kirk's cloak that already pretty pissed punch him in the face throwing him to the floor.

The large creature, immediately draw his blaster, but Kirk already having his type I phaser on his right hand, fired first hitting the arm of the creature cutting it off clean.

Certainly many in the cantina not being able to see the diminutive weapon on Kirk's hand, may have thought the human had fired the beam from his bare hand.

The disfigured human now having got up from the floor, made a feeble attempt to reach his own weapon, but from behind Spock applied him the Vulcan nerve pinch, immediately making him lose his conscience.

"Are you alright Captain?"

"I'm fine Spock, thanks for the assistance."

"My pleasure Captain."

"Christ Jim, what a wonderful idea it was come here." McCoy said sarcastically.

"Relax Bones, all well that ends well."

Meanwhile the music had resumed but many eyes were still on the trio certainly now having a certain degree of respect for the strangers. Then an elder human approached them and spoke.

I couldn't help hear, your friend called you Captain. Do you own a ship?

"Why?"

"I may be interested in hire it."

"For what, may I ask?"

"It would be preferable if we discuss this at a table." The elder man said.

"By all means, lead the way." Kirk stated.

As the old man gone to seat at a table, McCoy addressed Kirk. "Jim, are you really considering hire the Enterprise? Only God knows what elicit substances he would like to transport."

"There is no harm in hear what he has to say, Bones." Maybe we can get some information from him. After all isn't like we have many other options at this moment."

Moments later all three were seated at the table with the elder man and also a boy there.

"So Mister..."

"Kenobi, Ben Kenobi" The elder man replied.

"Well Mr. Kenobi, I'm James T Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, for what is that you want a ship?"

"I was interested in reach the Alderaan System. Is your ship fast?"

"I haven't yet seen a faster ship then the Enterprise. What's the cargo?"

"Only passenger, myself, the boy, two droids and no questions asked."

"Any local problems?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Maybe we can help each other then?" Kirk decided to put the cards on the table.

"We are not from these parts, we got here by accident. We may be able to get you to that Alderaan System, but first I really would like to make you some questions."

"If I can answer them." Kenobi said.

"What is this Empire?"

"You are kidding us right? How can anyone not know who the Empire is?" Luke spouted.

"Like I said, we are not from around here"

"Are you from the unknown regions?"

"You can say that." Kirk stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...**_

_**It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.**_

_**During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.**_

_**Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**_

-------------------------------------

Unfortunately the rebel ship was intercepted and boarded by the Empire, but providentially two droids with the Death Star's plans manage escape to the planet below.

-------------------------------------

As Captain Mulchive Wermis entered the bridge of the Imperial Stardestroyer, Devastator; an underling officer immediately rushed to hand him a data pad.

"Captain; here's the latest report with an update on the search for the missing droids!"

After examining the information for several seconds, the Imperial Captain replied very angrily. "I see a flaw in this report Commander!"

"What's the flaw, Captain?"

"It says the droids weren't found yet Commander, that's the flaw. Lord Vader expects a report very soon, so if by then those droids aren't found, I'll make sure I will not be the only one to be blamed!"

Mentally picturing Vader slowly crushing his larynx, the officer immediately beamed. "I will go down there myself and see that the searches are speed up, Sir."

"That is a wise decision Commander, now before you go... this report also mentions an unknown vessel entering Tatooine's orbit. Was that vessel already searched?"

"Er... No Sir, I thought priority should be put on the search for the droids. That vessel didn't land, send or receive any shuttle so I didn't think..."

Interrupting his commander, Mulchive Wermis spouted. "Apparently you are not doing much thinking lately, Commander. Since the Warhammer has already joined us, tell its Captain to board the unknown vessel and left no place unchecked, if they try to resist, obliterate them!"

The commander immediately waved his head and proceeded as ordered. "Yes Sir."

Shortly after, the Imperial Stardestroyer Warhammer broke formation with the Devastator and proceeded to intercept the unknown vessel.

**On board the Enterprise****.**

"Oh my, one of those behemoths is coming our way, Sir." Sulu Stated.

"On screen!" Scotty called. And immediately the image of a field of stars got replaced by the one of a menacing grey wedged-shape vessel approaching.

"Raise deflectors and call battle stations, Mr. Sulu!" Scotty ordered.

"All hands to battle stations." Sulu called.

"Battle stations. All decks acknowledge. All stations show green!" Uhura also called.

"I don't know what their intentions are, but they will not catch us with our pants down. "Energize main phasers and ready torpedoes!" Scotty commanded.

"All weapons to full power, Sir!" Sulu Stated.

"Torpedoes also ready!" Chekov beamed.

**In the planet below however, the above events were completely unknown.**

So, you will take us to Alderaan in exchange for energy you need to get home?" Ben Kenobi asked.

"That's right." Kirk stated.

"I think that's achievable. Once we reach Alderaan you will get your energy then."

"We have a deal then Mr. Kenobi; we can depart as soon you are ready!" The captain of the Enterprise confirmed the arrangement.

But before Ben Kenobi could voice is next phrase, the sound of blasters were heard just two booths away. In there a human got up in a very casual way, gone to the bar, flipped the bartender some coins and left the cantina, leaving behind the corpse of a green alien leaned over a table.

"My God Jim, this place is worse than the wild west. A being was just shot and no one cares!" A bewildered McCoy Spouted.

"Somebody cares Doctor; those four individuals in white armour seem interested. Law enforcements maybe?" The ever aware Half Vulcan asked Ben Kenobi.

"Yes, they are Imperial Stormtroopers, we better leave immediately." The elder man said with urgency in his voice.

**On orbit things were about to get hot Very hot.**

"Mr. Sulu put us into a lower orbit, let's see if they are just passing by or really coming after us!" Scotty stated.

"Changing orbit now Sir."

Firing its impulse engines the Enterprise quickly changed orbit, but immediately became clear that the wedge-shaped vessel continue converging towards them.

On board the Warhammer, its captain was informed of the Enterprise attempt to evade interception, so his order was swift and deadly. "FIRE!" Immediately deadly energy bolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer and began hitting the Federation vessel rocking it violently.

"No one fires on the Enterprise and gets away with it, Mr. Sulu… fire phasers!"

Now the Warhamer was also rocking under the impact of the phaser beams albeit much less violently thanks to its much bigger mass. For some time the two vessels continued exchanging fire but soon the shields of the Enterprise began buckling.

On the surface of Tatooine, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Ben, Luke and two droids had managed to elude the Stormtroopers. Kirk then with a swift movement of his wrist flipped the cover of its communicator and called the Enterprise.

_Scotty here Captain, right now one of those big ships is firing on us, with the screens up we can't beam you up."_

"Understood Mr. Scott, Take all actions necessary to protect the ship, we'll hold out here.

"_Are you under attack also, Captain? We could drop the screens."_

"Keep those screens up. Worry about us when the ship is safe. Kirk out."

"What's happening?" A confused Luke asked.

The Enterprise is under attack by some big wedge-shape ship already on orbit when we arrived." Kirk replied.

"It's an Imperial Stardestroyer, few ships in the Galaxy can survive battle with it." Kenobi stated.

"Don't rule out the Enterprise yet Mr. Kenobi, but if the worst happens, you'll have to find another transport."

**Still on orbit.**

"Deflectors are almost down Sir!" Sulu Stated.

"Find me some weak spot on that thing; I will not leave the Captain and the others down there!"

"Mr. Scott, I think I found something!" Chekov spouted. "They seemed to have transferred all the power of their deflectors to the front, their rear is now unshielded but I don't know how that can help us."

"But I know Laddie, Mr. Sulu put what's left of our screens on the front and bring us about."

Soon the Enterprise turned head on to face its nemesis.

"Make a micro warp jump Mr. Sulu, just enough for we to pass them!"

Sulu immediately realise Scotty's plan and a second later the Enterprise zipped below the belly of the monstrous ship.

"Now Mr. Sulu, Fire on their engines!" energetically Scotty commanded.

And as a phaser beam hit the unshielded engines, tremendous damage happened. Then the Enterprise quickly turned its bow to the enemy's now damage rear and with a volley of torpedoes completely destroyed what was left of the massive engines.

"WE GOT THEM, WE GOT THEM!" Chekov yelled, almost jumping from his chair. "Let's finish them now Mr. Scott, let's make them pay!"

"First things first Ensign, let's bring the Captain aboard first."

On the surface of Tatooine, five humans and two droids eagerly waited for some news. Then suddenly captain's Kirk communicator chirped.

"What's the news Mr. Scott?"

"_We put the bully out of action __Sir; we can beam you aboard now."_

"Alright, Mr Scott, it's five to beam up plus two robots."

_Five to beam up Sir?"_

"Yes Mr. Scott, we got guests."

"_Aye Sir, five plus t__wo robots to beam up it is."_

Having followed the conversation, Ben Kenobi was impressed that the strangers' ship had manage to disable an Imperial Star destroyer, but the beam up stuff he had no clue what it was. Then in the next instance, a tingled sensation came over Ben and Luke.

"BEN, WHAT'SSS HHHAAAPPPENNING?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"BEN, WHAT'SSS HHHAAAPPPENNING?" Was heard coming from Luke's mouth as both he and Ben Kenobi materialized in the Enterprise's transporter pad.

Then after their complete reintegration and enough time having passed for both Luke and Ben realize that no longer were in a dusty alley of Tatooine but somewhere else, "almost certainly captain's Kirk ship", a tremendous shock traversed them.

Immediately realizing how stunned his two guests were, James Kirk made the logical question. "Never got beamed before?"

With Luke still in shock to say anything and both C-3PO and R2-D2 being busy quarrelling with each other, Ben Kenobi by far who was more in control just said. "Beamed? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that expression Captain."

"Surely you must have heard about teleportation before?" McCoy inquired.

"Teleportation? You mean as in transference of matter from one place to another almost instantaneously?"

"Exactly!" Kirk replied.

"I'm aware of the concept Captain, but as far as I know such technology never was deemed feasible. Are you saying that you have perfected such method of transportation?"

"For several centuries know." Spock candidly stated.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kenobi, but from where we came, this mean of transportation is so common that I didn't think you may not have it."

"Is it safe?" Kenobi asked while Luke was still checking himself to be sure that no parts of him were missing.

"Pretty safe Mr. Kenobi, now if you excuse me, I need go to the bridge and be put up to speed about what happened here. Mr. Spock will take you to some guest quarters; I'll be there as soon as possible." After having said that, the captain of the Enterprise left the room.

"Please gentlemen, follow me, I will take you to your quarters." Spock stated,

On board the Devastator, Captain Mulchive Wermis having been informed of what happened with the Warhammer; was livid. "Get me Captain Bolvan immediately. That is if he's still alive!" He spouted.

Shortly after, a man with blood dripping from a deep wound in his forehead and a ruined bridge behind was visible on other side of the screen that captain Wermis was staring at.

"You bumbling fool, I gave you the simplest task possible and even at that you manage not succeed but instead do the unimaginable, being defeated by an insignificant small ship!"

"That ship is anything but insignificant Captain Wermis, its weapons and defenses were far above those that any vessel that size carries and the insane speed at which it moved is far beyond that of the fastest fighters!" Bolvan tried explaining what had happened; unfortunately for him Wermis was not inclined in hear any explanations.

"Pathetic excuses, that's what those are. Try telling them to Lord Vader, I'm sure he will find them satisfactory!" Wermis spouted sarcastically. "Now I'll show you how a job is done properly!"

"Helmsman, Intercept that vessel at once. Commander, Power all batteries including the ion cannons, once in range take that ship out of my sky!"

Immediately like a well oiled machine, all imperial officers began executing Wermin's orders and soon the Imperial Stardestroyer began heading towards its target. Meanwhile in his ruined bridged, captain Bolvan could see the Devastator closing on the diminutive unknown ship. Still despite the recent defeat that certainly means the end of his career and possibly his life as well, he secretly wish Wermis also had no success.

Having just entered the Enterprise Bridge, captain Kirk immediately was briefed by Scotty about the last events. Now on the command chair, he immediately began issuing orders.

"Mr. Chekov, plot a course to the center of the Galaxy, I'll give you the specific coordinates later on. Mr. Sulu take us out of orbit and engage warp five as soon as possible!"

Immediately both officers replied affirmatively. But before the orders were accomplished, a small saucer-shaped vessel also was seen exit Tatooine's and very fast.

"Whoever goes in that ship also appears be in a hurry to get out of here." Kirk joked.

"Captain, the second large vessel is closing in and has all weapons hot!" Sulu beamed.

"Then let's make sure we are not here when they arrive, Mr. Sulu!"

**Devastator Bridge.**

"Captain, The unknown vessel is leaving orbit as also a small Corellian freighter. Which vessel should we pursuit?"

"The freighter is unimportant, but I want that other vessel Commander!"

But to demise of the Imperial captain, the unknown vessel suddenly accelerated to an almost impossible speed and disappeared from sight.

"Have they jumped to hyperspace? Calculate their last trajectory immediately, I WANT THAT SHIP!" Wermis yelled.

But then came a disconcerting reply from an officer. "Captain, they did not jump, seems impossible, but they are still in normal space travelling at hundreds of times the speed of light and still accelerating!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Wermis' shouted, is jaw almost hitting the floor.

Now in relative tranquility, Kirk hit a button in his chair arm's rest. "Mr. Spock, Doctor meet me at our guests quarters!" then turned to Scotty at his engineering station. "Mr. Scott come with me, Mr. Sulu, you have the command."

"Yes Captain!" The Asian man but born in San Francisco acknowledged.

Minutes later the four Federation officers announced themselves and entered the room only to get the surprises of their lives. At one corner, Ben Kenobi was seated in a chair and at the center of the room blindfolded; Luke was wielding some type of energy sword, trying to deflect beams coming from a hovering chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae but failing miserably.

"What the hell are you doing?" A surprised Kirk asked.

Ben immediately got up from the chair and powered down the sphere while Luke took off the piece of cloth serving as blindfold and powered down his energy sword.

"I'm teaching Luke in the way of the force."

The force? What's that?" Curiously, Kirk asked.

"It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

I if you say so, I have seen a lot of things including some powerful beings claiming be omnipotent and Gods, but in the end there's nothing better than a good phaser or your intelligence."

Ben just smiled quietly not wanting to go into a discussion with Kirk, and then suddenly faltered almost fainting.

McCoy immediately rushed to the elder man and immediately waved his always present medical tricorder.

"Are you ok?"

I felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

"We better go to sickbay and see what's wrong with you!" McCoy stated.

"There is no need, I'm alright now."

"Alright Mr. Kenobi, if you say so. You already know my first officer and my chief medical Doctor. This is Mr. Scott the Enterprise's chief engineer and miracle worker. So how are things Mr. Kenobi, is everything to your satisfaction?"

"You have been more then kind Captain. Now if you are set, we really are in a hurry to get to Alderaan."

"Of course, we just need the coordinates for it then."

Kenobi then looked at the two droids and waved his head. Then the small one made some electronic beeps and the taller translated their meaning.

"Alderaan is the second planet orbiting the Alderaan star and is 5053.675 light year from the center of the galaxy, 303.541 light years above the galaxy's equatorial plane and 60 degrees ascension 1.6 hours right."

"The measurement of light is a constant throughout the entire universe; however the other measurements, likely will differ from our ones, so we have to determine a common association." Spock stated.

"I see." Ben Kenobi said. Then from a hidden pocket in his cloths he produced a device that showed to Spock. "This is a timer; here you can see the seconds, here the minutes and here the hours, months and years!" Kenobi pointed to several features on the device.

"How about degrees, how many does a full circle have." Spock next asked.

"360." Kenobi promptly replied.

After some calculations Spock replied. "At warp 8 we will be able to reach Alderaan in about four point five days."

"Four point five days? I though you said your ship was the fastest you ever saw, we would get to Alderaan first if we had taken a bulk freighter!" Luke beamed.

Scotty immediately got offended. "Look here Laddie; if you think I'm gonna stay quiet while you trash the Enterp..."

"Mr. Scott please, this is not the place or time." Kirk gave Scott a signal so that he would not continue is rant. "Look Mr. Kenobi, it will be my pleasure take you both to Alderaan, but if you think wait four days is too much I can take you back so that you can take a 'bulk freighter' to Alderaan. We would have to get our energy from someone else then."

"That will not be necessary Captain, I apologise for Luke. Sometimes young people tend to talk without thinking."

"Alright then, we will leave you know to rest, you seem tired, I will come later. Also if you want to, you are free to leave this quarters and mingle with the crew, I only ask is that you leave that thing here as no unauthorized weapons are allowed aboard the Enterprise."

"Certainly Captain and thanks for everything."

"Gentlemen let's go."

"Then after leaving Kirk addressed Scotty. "Mr. Scott you have to control yourself, you cannot lose your temper every time peoples points of views don't meet yours when regarding the Enterprise!"

"Aye, Sir, I'm sorry about that Captain."

"Tell me Mr. Scott, if needed be, how much speed can you give us and for how long?"

"About warp eight point four for about forty-eight, fifty hours maximum. For more than that we will be risking the engines."

"At that speed how long would take us to reach Alderaan Spock?"

"I estimate thirty-two point seven nine hours Captain."

"Let's make it so then gentlemen."

**Inside the guest quarters.**

"But Ben, four days... in four days it can be too late, she needs our help immediately!"

"Luke this ship defeated a Star destroyer; these people could be very helpful if they join the rebellion so four days isn't that much time."

**Twenty four hours later, the Enterprise continues speeding at warp 8.4 towards Alderaan.**

_Captain's Log, Stardate 5947.3. Twenty two hours after our arrival on this far away galaxy, we are speeding at warp 8.4 to a star System called Alderaan, to take there two guests that in exchange will provide us with enough energy to reactivate the anomaly that brought us here thus allowing us to return home._

"Captain I'm detecting something dead ahead, appears to be a small vessel of some kind and isn't moving!" Spock called.

"Drop us to impulse power Mr. Sulu."

"Dropping to impulse power now Sir." Sulu acknowledged.

"On screen Mr. Spock, maximum magnification." Kirk called.

"Maximum magnification now Captain."

Now in the main screen a battered saucer-shaped ship was visible.

"Captain, appears to be the vessel that left Tatooine at the same time we did!" Sulu stated.

"Status Mr. Spock?"

"The vessel is damaged by what seems weapons fire. Its power is at a minimum, life support offline but still registering two faint live signs. One is human, while the other is of an indeterminate species."

"Let's beam them aboard then, inform our good Doctor that two patients are on their way."

"Our transporters are currently offline; I remind you Captain that Mr. Scott began doing some diagnostics on them three hours ago, diagnostics that are due to last more two and half hours!"

"Can that Ship fit inside our landing bay Mr. Spock?"

"It can Captain."

"Let's bring it inside then."

Seconds later the Enterprise came to a dead stop, latch a tractor beam onto the drifting ship and slowly brought it aboard.


End file.
